Power semiconductor devices, especially bipolar types utilizing minority carrier conduction, are designed according to trade-off curves between conduction loss and switching loss. Products targeting high frequency switching normally optimize the switching loss performance with relatively high on-state conduction voltage. Products targeting low frequency switching normally optimize the conduction loss performance with relatively high switching loss. Existing designs do not allow a switching transistor to achieve a low-loss conduction state and a low-loss switching behavior in the same chip, for a given technology capacity.